The invention herein pertains to a audio recording device which can be easily carried in a shirt or jacket pocket and particularly pertains to a recording device which can be used by individuals during aircraft accidents.
Commercial aircrafts have long employed inflight recording devices or xe2x80x9cblack boxesxe2x80x9d to record conversations of pilots and aircraft personnel during the last moments of a flight while efforts are being made to prevent or minimize aircraft crashes. These recorders are generally housed within the fuselage of the aircraft and are often covered at great ocean depths. Such recordings are valuable in providing investigators with observations, conditions and causes of aircraft accidents. U.S. Pat. No. 3,583,657 demonstrates a type of recorder which is buoyant in the event of an ocean crash. U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,944,401 and 6,009,356 likewise demonstrate other conventional aircraft recording devices.
In addition to the devastation of property which occurs as a result of a commercial aircraft tragedy, human lives are also destroyed and such tragedies extend far beyond the lives of the slain passengers. Family members are left with much grief and sorrow as a result of such accidents.
Thus, in view of the foregoing experiences, the present invention was conceived and one of its objectives is to provide a recorder which can be carried on the person such as in the breast pocket of a shirt or jacket which will record a last message during a tragic situation such as during the final stages of an airplane accident.
It is yet another objective of the present invention to provide a durable pocket recorder and method for mechanically recording a conversation or message as desired.
It is a further objective of the present invention to provide a pocket recorder with a microphone which will run for extended periods of time such as several hours during an aircraft flight.
It is a further objective of the present invention to provide a pocket recorder which will become buoyant and float to the surface should it reach a selected depth under water.
It is still another objective of the present invention to provide pocket recorder having a pressure switch and balloon which will inflate and eject from the recorder causing the recorder to become buoyant.
Various other objectives and advantages of the present invention will become apparent to those skilled in the art as a more detailed description is set forth below.
The aforesaid and other objectives are realized by providing a pocket recorder for individuals such as aircraft passengers to carry on their person. The pocket recorder is operated by a spring drive mechanism which will turn a dual reel audio tape for an extended period of time such as six to eight hours for use such as during a lengthy aircraft flight. A coil spring is manually wound which will power the tape drive and a battery operated microphone will deliver audio signals to the recording head. Thus, during flight the recorder is activated and a microphone is exposed for receiving voice or other audio sounds. If the flight is without instance, the audio tape can be rewound for use on future flights. However, in the event of an aircraft accident or other dangerous situation, the recorder will provide a history of voice messages and other sounds. Should the aircraft crash into the ocean a floatation balloon is provided which will eject through a thin aluminum wall and cause the recorder to remain in a buoyant state on the water""s surface. The balloon is operated by a pressure sensitive switch and is filled by a pressure tank contained within the recorder. Rescue personnel upon seeing the inflated balloon can easily lift it aboard a rescue ship or otherwise. The recorder can then be opened, the tape transferred to a conventional tape player so the recorded events can be heard and understood. In addition, the family of the passenger can hear the passenger""s departing words and sentiments.